Whisper of the Sirens
by Terradoll
Summary: When Havoc goes missing, Mustang makes it a point to find him. He never expected he would be kidnapped too. And by none other than two mysterious siren mermaids who seem to be planning to kill them. Can Mustang and Havoc leave with their lives?


****This is something Almiaranger and I came up with in the pool. We were at the community pool and she was like "I'm a mermaid! A siren mermaid luring in Mustang! Oh, Roy Mustang" ****

**Terra:**"**O_o. I think you swallowed too much chlorine"**

**Almia:**"**And then I kill him"**

**Terra:**"**NO! I get to kill Mustang. You can kill Havoc"**

**Yeah…it was random. So this is both of our ideas mashed together. We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Almia: Oh Mustang…*mermaid voice***

**Terra: Alright, time for you to shut up and for the story start.**

* * *

><p>A beautiful mermaid was a little above waist deep in the water. Her back was against rocks and her arms held her body up in a seductive way. The man not too far away in the water had his blue eyes locked on her body.<p>

She was blonde, her hair falling down into the water. Her tail was made of beautiful glistening blue-green scales that sparkled in the sunlight when she lifted her tail from the water. The mermaid's bra was made of an assortment of shells from pearl white to rosy pink to sunset orange. Her eyes were sea blue and sparkled like the water she rested in.

The man, who had blue eyes and short blonde-brown hair moved closer toward her in the water. He was at least hip-deep in but he just had to get closer to this woman. She was hypnotizing him with her beauty.

She reached her hand out to him, her fingers motioning for him to come closer. He couldn't resist her, and honestly he didn't. Who would want to?

When the man was a few feet away from her, he reached his hand out to her. His fingers barely brushed hers when he felt her grab his wrist.

She pulled him around so his back was to her and grabbed his other hand, pulling it far behind his back and holding his other one out.

He struggled against her iron grip, realizing what she was. A siren. Mermaids who lure in men and then kill them, taking their valuables. He tried his best against her but couldn't pry her off.

"Oh Havoc, don't fight me now. It's not nice to fight a lady," she cooed to him. He cringed. How did she know his name?

"Don't like me calling you Havoc? How about your first name then, _Jean_. Don't hurt me, and besides, isn't this what you want, _Jean?"_ she smiled as she held her prey tight and pulled him into the darkness of the cave behind her.

* * *

><p>Xxx<p>

An irritated and tired Roy Mustang glared at the paperwork piling on his desk. Some people said alchemists were sinners who went against God. Well, if that was true he was definitely paying the price with the load of work he had.

"Ugh, where is Havoc? I sent him on that mission days ago and haven't seen him since. What in the world could be taking him so long?" Mustang said to no one as he gave in and decided to start on some of the demonic paper work.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," replied the Colonel as Lieutenant Hawkeye opened the door.

"Sir," she said, closing the door behind her. She had papers in her arms and Mustang sighed, knowing that they were probably for him.

"Ugh, I can't take any more paperwork Lieutenant. Are you sure it's urgent?" he sighed and held his face in his hands tiredly.

"I think this is much more important than anything else, sir. It's concerning Havoc," Hawkeye replied in her monotone like usual at work.

Mustang took the paper from his subordinate and gasped, his eyes widening in shock.

"Havoc is missing?" he exclaimed, unable to believe it and looked to Hawkeye for either a hopeful denial or a definite confirmation.

She nodded, "He was last seen wandering off into the water over by the site of his mission you sent him on three days ago."

Mustang looked over the forms and made a decision.

"I'm going after Havoc"

"Sir-"

"Havoc is _my_ subordinate and _I_ sent him on this mission. It's my fault he's missing so I have to go find him. And besides, I already have this much paperwork. It'll only double if he's presumed dead."

"Is that the only reason sir?"

"He's my friend, I have to help him"

* * *

><p>Xxx<p>

Mustang and his crew of subordinates made up of Hawkeye, Furey, Falman, and Breda set out to find Havoc.

They reached the sight were Havoc was supposed to be for his mission. There were supposedly several disappearances and robberies on the shore outside of an eastern lake. Havoc was supposed to hide out in the trees and use his sniper skills to shoot down the criminal. Mustang never thought that he would disappear too.

"Alright everyone, our mission is to find Havoc. No distractions, no breaks until he is found. That is an order. Understand?" ordered Mustang.

"Sir!" saluted the subordinates and dispersed among the forest and the beach.

Falman took the north end of the lake and Breda took the south end. Hawkeye and Furey split up the forest.

Mustang took the shore where Havoc had disappeared.

There were rocks further past the shore in the water. They made an arc and didn't stand out against the other rocks jutting out in the water, but for some reason they did stand out to Mustang.

He felt a feeling tugging him towards them but shrugged it off. After he was done searching the shore he would check it out, but Havoc came first.

A dark haired woman swam up from her cave underwater hidden by a natural arc of rocks in the lake. Well, she wasn't really a woman. She was a mermaid. Her almost black hair fell far past her shoulders and pooled in the crystal water around her. Her violet eyes searched for anyone that could possibly have seen her.

When she was sure she was in the clear, the mermaid turned and looked through a small hole in the rocks. People wouldn't see her looking through unless they were looking for her.

She peered through and a smile grew on her face. Three days ago her friend had kidnapped a solider by the name of Jean Havoc. He had shouted at them that he would be saved by Mustang and that this Mustang man would 'burn them to a crisp' or 'send them to burn' or something of the sort. This must've been that Mustang man. And just as the 2nd Lieutenant had said, he came to save his subordinate.

She looked around some more and saw an older man with grey hair up on the north end of the lake. She looked to the south and saw a fat orange haired solider. She cringed. Looking back to Mustang, she saw two soldiers appear behind him. One was short with black hair and glasses. The other was a woman with blonde hair pulled back and a rifle by her side.

The mermaid cursed under her breath. There were too many. The Mustang man was her target. He was tall and built. He had dark hair and eyes the color of the coldest night.

Alria had lured in Havoc, but once she heard about the Mustang guy she wanted to do the fun part. This mermaid was going to lure Mustang, but got the fun with Havoc. It was fair.

She swam back underwater and made a decision. In about an hour or two, she would swim back up and try to capture her prey.

* * *

><p>Xxx<p>

It had been two hours, and they were still kicking up dirt. They hadn't found a single clue as to where Havoc went. Suddenly, Falman and Furey shouted from the north side. They had found footprints and a sign of a struggle.

Everyone ran down to check it out except for Mustang. He found this was the perfect opportunity to check out those rocks. After all, if there was something important concerning Havoc over there, his subordinates would figure it out. And besides, wading into the water for no reason would look like slacking off to Hawkeye and he could see her already aiming her gun at him.

At the same time Mustang started to head into the water, the beautiful dark haired mermaid had swum back up. She looked around and saw that only Mustang was remaining. She smiled. He was hers now.

He was as good as dead.

She pulled herself up on the rocks seductively like Alria had for Havoc. Her dark blue tail sparkled under the water and sunlight. She noticed the water's ripple and flow changing over to her right where Mustang was.

"Oh Mustang. Oh _my_ Roy Mustang," she called quietly in a seductive voice to him. He was now hers.

* * *

><p>Xxx<p>

"Oh Mustang. Oh _my_ Roy Mustang,"

Mustang stopped dead in his tracks. Where did that come from? Who would be calling his name? If it were his subordinates it wouldn't be his full name. And definitely not in a sexual tone.

He continued walking and came to the edge of the rocks. That's when he heard it.

"_Catch me, as I fall._

_Say you're here and it's all over now._

_Speaking to the atmosphere._

_No ones here and I fall into myself._

_This truth drives me,_

_Into madness!_

_I know I can stop the pain,_

_If I will it all away._

_If I will it all away!"_

He rounded the corner and saw a beautiful woman resting against the rocks. Her dark hair pooled around her in the water and her dark violet eyes with a hint of chestnut in them looked longingly at him. Her voice filled the cove, the melody haunting him and pulling him towards her.

Suddenly she lifted what should've been her legs but instead was a tail with dark blue scales. Mustang lifted his gloved hand and moved closed towards her still, but at least he was armed.

With a wet glove.

He put on a poker face so she wouldn't notice that he couldn't char her but none of it fazed her in the lightest. Against his will, Mustang continued to move forward.

"Oh Roy," she sighed and then continued to sing.

"_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light"_

The second voice echoed from somewhere in the rocks but Mustang didn't have time to think. The mermaid grabbed his wrist and pulled him in an iron grip towards her.

His back to her, she wrapped one steel forced arm around his neck and the other around his waist, securing him.

Mustang clawed at the arm around his neck, trying to pry her off. But she was locked on.

"Never sleep, never _die"_ she finished dangerously in his ear before dragging him down into the water.

* * *

><p>Xxx<p>

Mustang fell unconscious when the mermaid had dragged him under the water. When he came to, he was in a cell.

Iron bars lined the front of the cell and rock walls lined the sides. There was also another person in the cell. He looked like he was sleeping, with his head full of blonde hair down and a pack of cigarettes in his hand…

"Havoc!" shouted Mustang as he went over to his cell-mate.

"Ugh…Colonel? Colonel! What are you doing here?" shouted Havoc as he woke up.

"I was trying to save your ass and got kidnapped myself. Well, at least you're alive," said Mustang.

"We won't be for long. Those girls are ruthless."

"Where are we anyways?" asked Mustang, looking around the cave cell.

"In some sort of hideout they have. Underwater I think…"

"Underwater?"

"I don't know honestly. I remember falling unconscious as a blonde mermaid dragged me underwater. I know it sounds crazy Colonel, a mermaid but I swear I-"

"I was kidnapped by one too"

"What?"

"Yeah. A mermaid with dark hair lured me in and dragged me under. I couldn't do anything because my gloves were wet but-" Mustang went to look at his gloves, but instead saw his flesh hands, "now they're gone. Damn women."

"Yeah, I was begging them for a smoke because they took my lighter when I fell asleep," said Havoc.

"Of course you would worry about things like that instead of how to get the hell out of here," sighed Mustang.

"You're not getting out of here," said a voice from outside the cell. On the other side of the iron bars was just an empty cave illuminated by one dangling light bulb.

A woman came into view in front of the bars. She had long blonde hair and shining blue-green eyes. Her skin was fair but lightly tanned and she wore a bra made out of multicolored seashells. Past her hips was…

A tail

Blue-green scales that shone in the dim light lined up and down her tail. She grinned at her two captive men.

"Well, well, seems you're awake, _Roy-boy_," said the mermaid.

"That's her. She's the one that brought me here," whispered Havoc to the Colonel.

"Of course. You've _always_ been a sucker for big boobs (1)," sighed Mustang.

"Gee Colonel, seeing as you like thighs, I never would've thought that you could be lured in by a mermaid who doesn't even have legs(2)," retorted Havoc sarcastically.

"Shut it," said Mustang, clearly irritated.

The mermaid began to laugh then. "You boys are so entertaining! Fighting over why you got captured. It's so funny!"

Mustang fumed and grabbed the bars of the cell, "You better let us out of here right now or I'll burn you all to death!"

There was suddenly a sharp pricking pain in his neck and Mustang started to say "What the-" but was cut-off by another voice.

"Hmm, getting all riled up are we? We can't have that. One move and you'll definitely be dead, Colonel Mustang."

His onyx eyes looked over to where the voice was coming from. There was a mermaid there too with dark hair and purple eyes. He recognized her from earlier. Only now she was holding a small switchblade to his neck and small drops of blood trailing down his neck.

"Sylvé, don't get ahead of yourself. Pull the knife away," said the other mermaid to the dark haired one.

Sylvé frowned and suddenly yanked the knife away from Mustang's neck and folded it, handing it to the other mermaid while grumbling.

Mustang instantly pulled away from the bars and put his hand over the new wound. "What do you want with us anyways?" asked Mustang through closed teeth.

The blonde mermaid shrugged, "Nothing really. You're our _toys._ We play with toys, in my case break them, and once we're bored with them, we get rid of them."

"Get rid of…you mean…" Havoc said, panic in his voice.

The blonde mermaid made a sickening throat noise and ran her finger across her neck to signal getting her head cut-off.

The men gulped and the mermaids laughed manically at the fright of their new "toys".

"Au revoir, boys. Next time we see you, might be the last,"

And with that they were gone and the light was out, leaving the soldiers to sit in darkness, waiting to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I wanted this to be a one-shot but it won't be. Maybe a two-shot or three-shot.<strong>

**(1) The line is from an episode in Brotherhood when Mustang and Havoc are fighting Lust. Mustang was referring to how Havoc had been dating Lust and had gotten them into this mess because Lust had big boobs. In this story he's referring to how Havoc was lured in and got them into this mess because of her boobs**

**(2) Mustang is a "Thigh Guy" according to Hiromu Arakawa's extras in the manga. He says in a song that Arakawa wrote for him "you like boobs? Well I'm a Thigh man" and also, the famed Miniskirt line suggests the same thing**

**Alria is my mermaid OC and Sylvé is Almiaranger's OC that I made for her. **

**Hope you liked it please leave a review and I hope to update soon.**

**I finished this while evacuating the Jersey Shore because of hurricane Irene**

**GO AWAY IRENE...And it did**

**Wish me luck in Godspell!**


End file.
